A method for controlling a transmission system consisting of several transmitters and receiving units is disclosed in WO 02/23 948 A1. According to this known teaching, configuration parameters are transmitted to the receiving units via a control channel. This transmission via the control channel takes place independently of any transmission that may take place via a data channel. Although the configuration of the receiving units is rather easy and straight forward, the configuration of the transmitter is awkward and time consuming because they must be preconfigured before the transmission system is put into operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a method for adjusting a transmission system that does at least not have the above-mentioned disadvantage.